


La discipline

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [622]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hate Sex, I don't really give a fuck about their drama but... Tuchel is kinda a sub., M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Submission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La véritable question est : Qui dirige dans le bureau ?
Relationships: Thomas Tuchel/Leonardo
Series: FootballShot [622]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	La discipline

La discipline

Tuchel est sur ses genoux, le teint plus que rouge, et ses cheveux sont un désastre par rapport à d’habitude. Leonardo n’a même pas besoin de s’imposer énormément pour paraître beaucoup plus grand, fort. Il est celui avec le pouvoir malgré ce que le plus jeune peut croire. L’allemand respire lourdement, ses mains toujours derrière son dos, au moins il apprend plus vite qu’on ne pourrait le croire. Leonardo pose son regard sur le filet de salive qui reste toujours sur la mâchoire de l’entraîneur, sur ses joues rouges, sur les larmes qui font briller ses yeux. Il a vraiment l’air d’une prostituée. Au moins il saura se reconvertir quand il aura réussi à se débarrasser de lui, quoique, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre en termes de fellation.

Une claque et sa tête d’idiot frappe contre le bureau, ses lèvres ne retenant même pas un faible gémissement. Leonardo se rassoit, tournant sa chaise pour lui faire face, ce qu’il a à faire pour avoir un peu de discipline dans ce club d’abrutis… L’allemand est désormais à quatre pattes, son souffle toujours aussi lourd dans son bureau fermé, il soupire avant de tirer sur ses cheveux pour le ramener sur ses genoux, se penchant pour goûtant le sang dans sa bouche. Une telle pute.

‘’Une défaite de plus, et je ne baiserais pas que ta bouche, Tuchel.’’

Tuchel se relève avec difficulté, sa jambe doit toujours lui faire mal, peu importe. Leonardo regarde le dos de l’allemand, descendant peu à peu vers ses fesses qu’il finira par toucher à un moment de la saison.

Fin


End file.
